


Accidentally in love

by hmureyes



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Julie and the fat ones, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Luke Patterson x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmureyes/pseuds/hmureyes
Summary: Luke is shaken up before a gig and poofs to the wrong place, what happens when everyone in there can see him and he quickly falls in love with the preformed?
Kudos: 15





	Accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> guys— i don’t even know what this was  
> reader is a poc because all Luke x Reader imagines make me seem white ):   
> sad

Luke was fixing his guitar strap as he and the rest of the boys talked to Julie about the new gig they had booked tonight. "Yeah so I'll meet you guys there" Julie said waving to the guys "don't be late!" She shouted leaving the studio.

"We know Julie!" Luke yelled after her  
but she was already gone. "So" Reggie said playing with the strings on his bass "we should probably poof now" he said standing up "check out the competition" he snapped his fingers and was out.

"Right behind you Reg" Alex said patting Luke's shoulder knowing something was off with the boy then pooping out. 

Luke sighed and poofed out after his two best friend's ready to shake whatever feeling that taken him over. He snapped his fingers thinking of the venue.

When he opened his eyes he was sat in an auditorium, the sound of classical music filling his ears as an announcer introduced "y/n y/ln." 

He looked around wondering how he even got here but stopped when a girl in a black leotard and matching tutu with white glitter specks covering her head to toe stepped onto the strange and took her position. 

The music changed and the lights dimmed he leaned forward in anticipation now hooked on the girl standing as still as a statue, wondering what she would do.

She graciously lifted her leg above her leg and pirouetted, becoming a black blur, putting Luke into more of a trance, she stopped spinning and breaking into a grand jeté and breaking into a echappé.

Luke sat and watched her entire performance hooked from the beginning to the end, and everything in between, he took note of how the soft light highlighted her tanned skin, and how the white glitter dragged up her arms made her look like a soft gentle flower.

He was so caught up he completely forgot about his gig with Julie and the guys, he instead waited for the piano music to stop and then stood up and applauded for the girl (who was smiling like goof ) on stage.

"That's my daughter!" The man sitting next to Luke said putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. "It is?" He asked and the man nodded. "You're dressed kinda funny for a ballet recital, kids these days" the man said chuckling then turning back to the stage "great job honey! bravo! bravo!" 

Luke laughed at the man next to him and then his eyes widened and he looked pack over to the man on his right, slightly touching his shoulder "excuse me sir" he said not knowing if he would get an answer, the man turned and looked at Luke.

"Yeah?" He said looking at Luke "Uh, where's the bathroom?" He asked panicked because he wasn't used to people seeing or hearing him because, duh he's a ghost.

"It's down the hall on the left" the man said, Luke nodded and got up following the mans directions. "He could see me!" Luke yelled in the bathroom and did a little dance.

"He could see me! He could touch me! I felt him!" He yelled jumping up and down "that's great!" He heard someone say playfully mocking his enthusiasm.

"Go get his number!" He heard another voice cheer and he quickly blushed realizing these were female voices. "No I'm not- it's not like that" Luke quickly rushed out and was met with giggles.

"Whatever you say" he heard a voice say as she stepped back from the curtain and of course it was the girl who previously was on stage and put Luke under a trance.

"I'm Luke, I saw you dancing on the stage and it was, whoa, just so hypnotic!" He said excitedly sticking his hand out for her to shake. The girl smiled and shook his hand setting little fireworks off inside of Luke.

"Y/n, and thanks" she said flashing him a smile "you're dressed kind of funny for a dance recital you know, what's with the whole punker from the 90s thing?" She asked walking over to her mirror and fixing her hair.

"I'm in a band, rock pop kinda thin-" Luke cut himself off "I'm in a band! We have a gig on I have to go!" He yelled looking around frantically for the door.

"It was so nice meeting you y/n! I'll see you around hopefully! You looked really pretty on stage too!" He yelled running out the door forgetting he was a ghost and could just poof there.

"Thanks! See you around Luke!" She yelled after the boy, face red from the compliments the boy left her.

"He was a punk!" "She did ballet!" "What more can I say!" Her friends teased her coming from behind their own changing stations.

"Oh shut up!" Y/n said her skin pinking slightly again and focusing on her makeup and hair for her second performance.


End file.
